Hunter Boarding School
by Lyst Kuro
Summary: Saber has been sent to Hunter Boarding School by her stepbrother for no apparent reason, brain yelling 'DON'T GO' all the way. Unfortunately, she has no choice. Who will she meet? What will she do? When will she ever get her brain to shut up? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_'My new school is Hunter Boarding School? You have to be joking. I don't have any qualifications whatsoever. I'll never, and I mean NEVER be as good as those elites.' I stared at my stepbrother in frustration, wondering what could have happened to that perfect brain of his. You have a Ph. D in Law and Engineering for heaven's sake! Use that ever-growing brain of yours to think, just for one second, how I am ever going to step foot in that school! I wanted to yell at him, to make him see sense, but I knew he wasn't going to budge. Whenever he said 'The decision is final' he would never budge._

'Saber, you underestimate yourself. You have the capabilities of being in their classes for fourteen-year-olds, and you're only eleven. Even if I did not help you, you would have been able to pass the entrance exam without any problems. You are going to Hunter Boarding School, and the decision is final.' There it was again. Now I knew he really wouldn't budge. Being his stepsister is so frustrating sometimes.

I think I should tell you a little about my past, just to allow you to understand our relationship. My mother was a prostitute who married his father for money. I think I was four and he was seventeen when that happened. The church they were conducting the wedding in blew up and everyone died except us. You could say I saved his life by dragging him to the garden (I was bored). Thank you, four-year-old hyperactivity for saving our lives. Anyway, he inherited the dying family business, revived it with his incredible brain, blah blah blah and here we are now. He's a multi-millionaire, I'm his… apprentice. Well, that's what he calls it. Alright then, that should be enough for now.

Now, about why I'm so against going to Hunter Boarding School. Out of all the boarding schools my stepbrother has decided to ship me off to, this one is the most prestigious. It's probably the only school I've ever heard of to refuse admission to rich kids, and it can afford to, because it takes in more geniuses than most schools could ever dream of. Only the elite are admitted. The rest are tossed aside like trash. It doesn't stop once you are admitted though, it only gets worse. It's like Charles Darwin's theory of evolution- Only the strongest will survive. That theory manifests itself in the school, and I don't want to be crushed. I'm such a coward.

I opened my closet and heaved a sigh that was most definitely not of relief. I was heading there the day after tomorrow, and I still hadn't packed. Procrastination is one of your greatest weaknesses, my stepbrother always said. I heaved another not-of-relief sigh and started packing.

Just for fun, here's the list of what I'm supposed to bring.  
Five white shirts (Uniform)  
Five black skirts (Uniform)  
One black blazer with emblazoned school crest (Uniform)  
One dark red tie (Uniform)  
Five P.E. shirts  
Five P.E. shorts  
Ten pairs of white socks  
One pair of black shoes  
One pair of shoes for P.E.  
A pair of shoes for casual wear (Optional)  
Clothes for casual wear  
Sleepwear of your choice  
A hat  
Toiletries (Please note that you will be expected to share a room with others)  
All schoolbooks

This is what I'm bringing in addition.  
Underwear (Why is this not on the list of required items?)  
A couple of books (I hope they have a good library)  
My teddy (Please don't judge me)  
A dagger (I'm not old enough for a gun yet)  
Stationery (Again, why isn't it on the list?)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Merry Christmas everybody! This is the second chapter of my fanfiction. (It's also a Christmas present if you like it) Enjoy~**_

* * *

_*Skips to one and a half days later*_

_Magnificent. That's the only word I can think of to describe Hunter Boarding School. (But I have a limited vocabulary anyway) The photographs on the InterWeb don't even do it justice. I'm no fan of architecture, but it is one of the most impressive structures I've ever seen, right up there with the Heavens Arena._

_Running my hands along the left wall of the school's main hallway, I realize that it's made of marble. And it's not just any old marble, it's the color of untouched snow, the most beautiful I've ever seen. Glancing at the floor, ceiling and the other walls, I wonder if the whole place was built out of marble. The mere thought makes dollar signs appear in my head. Marble is not rare, but it is by no means inexpensive, and to have the whole place built out of marble would have cost a fortune. Did I mention that the place is enormous?_

_'Stop stroking the wall. You'll ruin it,' a voice calls out from behind me. Slightly startled, I turn around, but no one's there._

_'You must be a newbie. Anyone else would've tried to kill me by now. They probably would've failed though.'_

_He's male. He's confident his abilities overshadow most of his peers. He doesn't care about the wall, he just wants to mess with me. The students here are easily provoked and extremely violent. The thoughts pop into my head unbidden and I curse my brain for going into overdrive and reading between the lines. A normal person would be thinking 'Kill him? Whatever for? That's just preposterous.' _

_'Stop playing hide-and-seek,' is the first thing that pops out of my mouth. Thank you, brain. Like he'd comply._

_To my surprise, he does as he's told and materializes out of the shadows with a smirk on his face. Someone stupid enough to show himself when he has the ability to attack unseen should not be smirking. Then my overactive brain starts to note his most striking facial features down, irritating the hell out of me. Blue eyes, silver hair, pale, fairly good-looking, seven and a half on a scale of one to ten. Now a corner of my brain is occupied with information I don't need. Thank you again, brain. You had better start growing, because you're filling yourself up._

_'I have a proposal to make. Answer ten questions of mine and I'll show you around the school.' _

_'And what makes you think I need your help?'_

_'Well, newbie, in case you haven't realized yet, no one else will help you other than me. You arrived two weeks before term actually starts, none of the usual guides are here, and the other students are interested in newbies, but in the worst way possible. You would do well to accept my offer.'_

_He's doing this out of… Concern? Or is he just trying to take advantage of ignorant, unenlightened little me? Hoping I won't jinx my future self because of this, I agree. I was in no mood to argue with this weird boy about the truthfulness of what he just said, and besides, it seemed like a win-win situation._

_'Okay, question number one. Full name?'_

_'Saber Azrael.'_

_'Age?'_

_'Eleven.'_

_'Class?'_

_'Unknown.'_

_'Parents?'_

_'Deceased.'_

_'Lucky you. Siblings?'_

_'One stepbrother.'_

_'Do you get along with your stepbrother?'_

_'Kind of. It's a give-and-take relationship mostly.'_

_'Nen type?'_

_'Unknown.'_

_'Trained in?'_

_'Information absorption and observation.'_

_'Do you know some form of martial arts?'_

_'I can throw knives and stuff, but that's about the extent of how I know how to defend myself.'_

_'Any friends back home?'_

_'No.'_

_All through me answering his questions, his blue eyes never leave me, and I feel like he's trying to stare two holes in my head. That would hurt._

_He rubs his hands together, smiling as he does so. Doing that makes him look slightly cat-like and I wonder again if I made the right decision trusting him. Refusing wouldn't have been hard, but… Ah, who am I kidding, I'm a pushover as well as a coward. _

_'Well then, let's get started on my side of the bargain. We'll go to your room first. What's your room number?' _

_'8506.'_

_He looks puzzled. Then accusing._

_'You weren't lying about your age, were you?'_

_Now it's my turn to look puzzled._

_'Why would I lie about something as trivial as that?'_

_'You see, if you're eleven, your room number should start with the number five, not the number eight.'_

_'So the rooms with numbers that start with the number eight are for fourteen-year-olds?'_

_'Precisely.'_

_Fourteen-year-olds… My mind wanders back to the conversation (more like futile argument) that I had with my stepbrother. 'You have the capabilities of being in their classes for fourteen-year-olds.' Was that what he said? Wait a minute… I pull out my phone and dial my stepbrother's number, hoping he isn't in some sort of meeting. Interrupting him while he's working is never a good idea. I learned that the hard way._

_'Saber? What's wrong?' Good. If you ever contact my brother and he says 'What's wrong?' when he picks up, it means he's got time to spare. _

_'Did you by any chance put me in their classes for fourteen-year-olds?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Why did you do that without telling me?'_

_'Because as I said before, you have the capabilities. I want you to realize your true potential.'_

_'No, I mean why didn't you tell that you put me there? You usually do things without consulting me first anyway, so there's no point in complaining about that.'_

_'Well, you have ridiculously low self-esteem, so I was afraid you would flat-out refuse to go if I told you that. Anyway, I did give you an inkling of what to expect in our conversation.'_

_'And I was supposed to read between the lines? You know I only do that with people I've just met and don't exactly trust.'_

_'Thank you for trusting me then.'_

_'Is there anything else you refrained from telling me?'_

_'You are expected to exceed all my expectations.'_

_'What are your expectations?' *Stepbrother hangs up*_

_I flip my phone shut and sigh. I can now officially add 'insufferable' to the list of words to describe my stepbrother. The silver-haired guy seems to be having a laughing fit for no particular reason. Fine, I'll add 'irrational' to his list._

_'Are you alright?'_

_'Yes... No… I don't know…' _

_'What's so funny?'_

_'Your conversation… Your brother…'_

_I'll add 'idiot' to his list as well. There is nothing funny about my brother, nothing even close to being amusing._

_'Would you mind pretending that never happened and continuing with your proposal? The sun is setting and I'm getting awfully hungry.'_

_'No way. You are far too interesting a fish to let go. Let's be friends.'_

_Friends? Adding 'psycho' to the list. He just called me a fish, for goodness' sake! I will not be friends with someone who thinks I'm a fish. (Especially someone who looks like a cat)_

_'So, new friend, what do you want to do now?'_

_He didn't even wait for me to agree. How nice of him. Oh well, it can't hurt to take advantage of that and make him tell me everything about himself._

_'I want you to tell me everything you know about yourself.'_

_And here's a summary.  
He's Killua Zoldyck, fourteen years old, in class 8A1._

_He comes from a family of assassins._

_He's been trained by them to take up the family trade, but he doesn't want to._

_He has two elder brothers named Illumi and Piggy (I doubt that's his name), a younger sister named Alluka and a younger brother named Kalluto._

_Neither one has ever set foot in Hunter Boarding School._

_He ran away from home and got a scholarship to study here._

_His parents couldn't oppose him once he got a scholarship._

_He has a friend called Gon whom he sort of idolizes._

_He loves chocolate._

_His Nen type is Transmutation._

_He thinks I'm an idiot because I don't know a thing about Nen and he swears he'll get me a teacher before term starts._

_Upon me asking about his first impression of me, he said I looked lost and dead. Well, I've heard worse._

_He ended up falling asleep on my bed while he was telling me all this, conveniently forgetting about his proposal._

He won't wake up. Somebody help me...

* * *

_**Please review. I know I kind of suck at writing fanfiction but I'll never know how to improve if you don't tell me. So... Pretty extra pretty please? Arigatou Kozaimasu~**_


End file.
